


My Favorite Accident

by lawfulgayheel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2013, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulgayheel/pseuds/lawfulgayheel
Summary: Daniel and Kane get a little riled up before Wrestlemania.





	My Favorite Accident

**Author's Note:**

> there's something SO inherently frustrating about daniel being oblivious and kane's romantic communicating skills being around the li shang "you fight good" level, but also like *kisses fingers like a chef* love when two decently intelligent men cancel out all of each other's brain cells.  
> also, I want to be perfectly clear, I Do Not share daniel-centric POV's implied negative opinion on AJ whatsoever. i would lay down my life for AJ Lee.

Daniel had a tendency of getting easily carried away. He wasn’t one to let emotions roll off him, but rather to get swept up in their tides. It was a passion that managed to get him in more trouble than he cared to admit. Still, he couldn’t help it. He had an excitable nature that fed off his surroundings. Maybe that’s why he kissed Kane.

Looking at it rationally, It wasn’t like it was his fault. He had just been minding his own business, pacing a rut into the linoleum floor backstage at Wrestlemania, as any normal person would. They were defending their titles, and not only that, but to a sinister pair that they had never managed to beat, even once. He was starting to think putting the belts on the line in a fit of prideful wrath during a pissing contest with his ex was, maybe, not a great idea. Kane should have vetoed the idea, really, but there he was, chanting along with Daniel. So, once again, not Daniel’s fault.

His storming back and forth must have been less casual than he thought, bringing his tag team partner to his side to shake him out of it. A part of himself expected that would happen. A smaller, but still poignant part of himself had been hoping and waiting for it. It was almost embarrassing, how much Daniel had grown to rely on Kane. Why did Kane have to be so damn reliable? What was his problem?

For someone who made a name for himself as a merciless monster who embraced the unbridled flame of hatred that smoldered in his heart, Kane gave incredibly positive motivational speeches. Something about teamwork or believing in each other or imagine the look on AJ’s face when we knock her bleach blonde douche of a boyfriend into next month.

Then came the chanting, as per usual. It was like a hype ritual. The catharsis of screaming transmuted the pre-match jitters into fireworks of adrenaline. Daniel was ready to go. He would fight God if he had to, in that rush of emotion. That was how Kane enabled him, getting him all caught up in the moment.

Maybe the endorphines of all the yelling and jumping around had gotten to him. Maybe it was because, when Daniel accidentally bumped his hand into Kane’s, Kane sort of grabbed onto it-- that was weird, right? Maybe, as the two settled down, the uncharacteristically fond look on Kane’s face tipped him over the edge. He didn’t think the demon was capable of that kind of tender expression. At the very least, Kane’s face muscles shouldn’t have been used to making that soft smile, but he looked downright comfortable doing so. It was almost like he smiled that way on a regular basis. Daniel wondered who or what on earth could provoke that kind of reaction out of Kane, and felt a nip of jealousy. Why didn’t Kane look at him like that?

Kissing Kane wasn’t as hard as Daniel thought it might be--not that he thought about it, not that often anyway. On the very rare occasion that he did happen to have it in mind, he imagined the foot of difference in their height would have been more of an obstacle. He didn’t even have to get all the way up on his tiptoes, almost like Kane was leaning in to meet him halfway.

It wasn’t until they had been kissing for a second too long to shrug it off as an accident that Daniel realized exactly what it was he was doing. Common sense told him to step back and duck before Kane could take a swing at him, but he didn’t. Easing himself back down until his feet were flat on the ground, he slowly, reluctantly broke the lip lock. Apprehensively, he opened his eyes to his partner’s reaction.

There was no outrage to be seen on his masked face. His good eye was slightly widened with a touch of mild surprise. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but he certainly didn’t look unhappy. Then he cleared his throat.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea at the time!” Daniel tried to defend himself.

Kane’s eyes narrowed quizzically, as he gave his partner no further words to work with. At a loss, Daniel blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“Was it. Bad?”

He didn’t want to know the answer to that question, why in God’s name did he ask it?

Kane absently touched his mouth with his gloveless hand, appearing to think it over in earnest. “Well. No.” Hand lowered, he added, “But I kept feeling your beard and that was a little, uh, odd.”

Flustered, Daniel shot back, “Yeah, well, I had to feel your stupid mask, so we’re even!”

“What? Even?” Flabbergasted, Kane jabbed a finger at Daniel’s chest, emphasizing his words, “You kissed me! This was __your__ idea, __you__ should’ve been expecting it.”

“Ugh, okay!” Hands up, Daniel tried to remember therapy and calm himself. “Let’s not fight before our match. We have to be a team. If it makes you feel better, then why don’t you surprise me next time? Okay?”

“...Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

What were they even saying? It was just another in a long series of pointless, superficial arguments. The exchange didn’t actually mean anything. There was no chance Kane was actually going to take Daniel up on the offer for “payback” anyway. Either man would agree to anything to end the awkward moment. It wasn’t genuine and it didn’t mean anything. Daniel knew that. He did. He really did.

The fire from the moment fading out, Daniel turned to go back to pacing. As soon as he had Kane out of sight, a huge hand grabbed his bicep and all but whipped him into the wall. A second hand caught the small of his back, stopping his body before the momentum of hitting the surface threatened to cause any actual damage.

Daniel’s head couldn’t keep up as heated kisses rained down on his lips. His hands somehow made their way to Kane’s shoulders, as if he wanted to pull the other man in closer than they already were, if that was even possible. Even if his brain didn’t know what to do with the situation, his body sure as hell did.

So in the end, Kane __did__ surprise him, and it __was__ fine.


End file.
